


Some Blue December

by Lallybroch



Series: I Hear the Bells [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallybroch/pseuds/Lallybroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact remained that John still needed to maintain a certain level of propriety, even if sometimes he just wanted to gloat about the insanely awesome threesome he'd stumbled into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Blue December

John was pretty sure that he, Rodney, and Laura had been discreet. Sure, he still had moments where the utter inappropriateness of sleeping with a subordinate and the fact that he was sleeping with a  _man_ caught up with him, but Rodney had always been good at reading his moods and usually distracted him with extremely hot sex. But the fact remained that John still needed to maintain a certain level of propriety, even if sometimes he just wanted to gloat about the insanely awesome threesome he'd stumbled into. It wasn't okay for him to stare at Laura in her little workout top, just like it wasn't okay for him to stare at Rodney's nipples during staff meetings.

However. He had not been prepared for the sight of McKay in _jeans_.

And yet there he was, ass firmly clad in blue denim, leaving John trying not to openly stare in front of everyone in the gate room. When Rodney pushed one of the techs out of the way and bent over to peer at her laptop, John mumbled something about the armory and made a hasty exit.

Laura caught him at the transporter -- he hadn't even noticed she was in the gate room, but judging by the look on her face, she definitely had been.

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Where are you off to?”

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, grinning. “Nowhere special. Just thought it was getting a little crowded in there.”

The look on her face was positively wicked. “Yeah. It was a little. Warm.”

John was pretty sure he was returning the look. “Maybe I'll take a little walk. Care to join me?”

She smiled prettily and activated the transporter.

***

They didn't touch until they got to Rodney's room and by the time they got there, Laura was practically vibrating beside him. As soon as the door slid shut, she was on him -- her mouth on his, her legs wrapped around his waist. They stumbled toward the bed and he twisted around, dropping her down and crawling immediately on top of her. She pulled at his shirt and he ripped it off, tossing it onto the floor. He yanked at her pants and she wiggled out of them, pulling her shirt off at the same time. Her bra and panties went flying and his boxers followed as she laughed, tugging him down on top of her.

“Who knew he even had jeans?” she murmured, gasping when his lips found one of her nipples. John grinned and sucked harder, making her grind her hips up against his.

“Is he done in the gate room yet?” he said, kissing the skin around her navel and moving slowly down.

“I heard him say he was going to the lab. He can't be that busy- _ohhh_.” She twisted her hands in his hair as he sucked lazily on her clit, his fingers moving steadily inside her. “Call -- call him. Oh god, that's. _Yes_.”

John sat back and reached for his earpiece, his fingers still teasing her. She shivered and bit her lip, as John called.

“Rodney, can you come to your quarters? There's something I've been working on that I want to show you.”

He heard Rodney swallow. “Yeah. I'll -- I'll be right there.”

John tossed his earpiece onto the pile of clothes on the floor and went back to work. By the time John heard the door slide open, she was gasping, her back arched up off the bed. He heard Rodney suck in a breath and she opened her eyes, beckoning him forward with an impatient little motion. John lifted his head and smiled at Rodney over his shoulder, knowing that his mouth was slick and glistening.

Laura whined and grabbed at John's shoulder, her hips moving restlessly beneath him. He winked at Rodney and turned back to her, biting the inside of her thigh gently. She wiggled her hips at him, but John was waiting for Rodney, who was frantically stripping off his shirt and jeans. His clothes joined the pile on the floor. He paused to drop a kiss onto John's shoulder before stretching out next to Laura, his hand curling around her breast. John dipped his head back down, still watching them both as his tongue darted in and out, swirling along her clit and further down. Laura writhed and whimpered next to Rodney. She reached down to tug at John's hair, her other hand moving restlessly against Rodney's chest.

Rodney leaned over and kissed her neck, softly. Then he slid further down on the bed until he was practically shoulder to shoulder with John. John slid over a little and Rodney raised Laura's leg, resting her ankle over his shoulder. He kissed her calf, the inside of her knee and slid his hand down, stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh, before slipping his fingers inside her. John licked and teased her, swirling his tongue over Rodney's palm as he fucked her with his fingers. She twisted beneath them, panting, her hands balled in the sheets until she gave one last shuddering whimper and came. She lay bonelessly on the bed, looking sleepy and sated.

John gave Rodney a heated grin, knowing he wouldn't be able to help himself. He leaned in, their tongues tangling together, and it was the hottest thing in the world to know that Rodney could taste Laura lingering on his lips as they kissed.

“Mmm. That's nice,” Laura said softly. She settled back against the pillows and stroked one hand lazily across her stomach.

John licked his lips and Rodney leaned again, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck and sliding the other down to John's dick. His fingers were still damp and John shuddered as Rodney stroked him.

“I want. I want to -- remember? What you said?” he gasped and pressed his face into Rodney's neck.

Rodney pulled back, his eyes glittering. “Really?”

John just nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt Laura come up behind him, up on her knees, her breasts pressed against his back. John made a little sound of protest when Rodney let go, but he just kissed him hard and grinned.

“I've got to get some supplies. But I'll be back.”

John let Laura push him back onto the bed. She skimmed her hands down his chest and across his belly, her tongue following every trail. She finally settled between his legs and stroked him lightly, her short blunt nails scraping gently along the sensitive flesh. His dick was already hard and leaking and when she finally took the tip in her mouth, John's hands flailed and twisted in the sheets. She smiled up at him, and ran the flat of her tongue up and down the underside until he was groaning.

Rodney came back and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Laura, watching the two of them as he slicked up his fingers. Laura scooted over without taking her mouth off him, and he let Rodney push his knees up.

Laura looked up at him again. “You're going to love this,” she said and swallowed him all the way down just as Rodney worked his finger in.

“ _Oh_.” John arched up off the bed. Laura sucked him harder, her tongue rubbing under the head just the way he liked as Rodney slipped another finger in. John just whimpered and thrust against Rodney's fingers, the pleasure sparking through his belly.

“I think he likes it,” Rodney said.

“He loves it. I knew he would. Oh god, he's so hot like that, Rodney. He wants more, do more.”

“Don't be bossy.” But he did it anyway, pressing a third finger in.

“See?”

“Stop gloating. How's that?”

John nodded frantically, and Rodney smirked at Laura. She rolled her eyes at John and went back to sucking him. He just groaned and fell back against the pillows. John _loved_ it when Rodney and Laura talked during sex -- and they knew it. It drove him crazy to hear them sniping at each other, talking about what they were going to do to him and who was going to do it better.

“I'm good, I think-” he managed, lifting his head enough to watch Laura sit back, her lips swollen and shiny.

Rodney reached for the bottle, but Laura got to it first. She poured some into her hands and John propped himself up on his elbows to watch her slick Rodney up. He watched in heady fascination as Rodney's flushed cock slipped through Laura's fist, once, twice.

Then she was crawling toward him on the bed, and Rodney was kneeling between his legs and pressing inside. There was a moment or two of pressure and pain and then Laura threw her leg over his hips and sank down. After that John couldn't do much more than clutch Laura's hips and writhe mindlessly between them. Being buried inside Laura with Rodney buried inside _him --_ it was. It was --

John was totally lost in all of it -- even Laura's hands braced on his chest and Rodney's hands grasped tight on his hips felt unbelievably good. He loved the way Rodney's face looked over Laura's shoulder, flushed and panting, and the way the sheen of sweat on Laura's breasts glowed softly in the low light. He could feel the climax coiling hot and in his belly and he wanted _more_ , harder and faster. He tried to say something, but it came out as a kind of incoherent hitching whine. Laura leaned down and kissed him hard, sucking his tongue into her mouth. Then she sat up, pulling him inside her even further and gasped out, “Harder, Rodney.”

John spread his legs further apart and hooked one ankle behind Rodney's thigh. Rodney swore softly and thrust harder, resting his forehead against Laura's shoulder. Her hand moved down between her thighs and John stared as she touched herself, stared at her fingers swirling faster and faster until she arched her back and came shuddering on top of him. After that, it was a chain reaction. John was so close anyway, and the way she clenched hotly around him pushed him right over the edge. He came hard inside her, his fingers still wrapped around her hips. Rodney gave one more ragged thrust and stiffened, pulsing inside John.

They stayed locked together for a moment, the room filled with the sound of harsh, panting breaths, until Laura shifted slowly off John. She slid to the side, her hand still curled loosely on his chest.

He winced slightly as Rodney pulled out. “Sorry, sorry,” Rodney said, looking concerned, until John flapped a hand at him weakly.

Laura kissed John's cheek and slid out of bed. “We're taking a nap now,” she called over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom. Rodney started to protest but Laura had already shut the door. He rolled his eyes but crawled up the bed and lay next to John anyway. He turned over, and pressed himself against Rodney's side, feeling sticky and a little sore and completely fantastic. He yawned and stretched, catching a glimpse of Rodney's discarded jeans in a pile on the floor. He hid a smile and inched over to nuzzle his nose into Rodney's shoulder.

“Oh my god, you're so _cute_.” Laura climbed in next to them, a damp washcloth in her hands. John took it and cleaned himself up as much as he could without moving very much. He handed it to Rodney, who did the same and tossed the washcloth onto the floor. Then Rodney flipped over and mashed his face into the pillow, and John shifted around until he was comfortably draped over both of them.

The last thing John saw before he slipped off to sleep was the Cheshire Cat grin on Laura's face.


End file.
